


Abstergo

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Series: AC1week [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: #AC1week, AC1week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: Day three of AC1weekPrompt: AbstergoDesmond's thoughts one night at Abstergowrote on 11/15/19 but had computer issue so while i dated it ad the 15th it posted on the 16th.
Series: AC1week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544653
Kudos: 12





	Abstergo

Desmond turned over again. The bed was hard and the room was too cold. 

“Of course it is.” He scolded himself. “They kidnapped you. What did you expect? A spa?” He laughed once. 

He wondered again if he was being watched. He couldn’t see any cameras but that didn’t mean there were none. After all if Abstergo had technology as advanced as the animus why wouldn’t they have created cameras he couldn’t see?

He wasn’t even all that tired, but there was nothing else to do. He slept. They woke him. They had him use the animus. He slept. They woke him. He used the animus. He slept. They woke him...

A voice in his head told him this was his fault. He ran away from home. He didn’t listen when his parents told him about abstergo and the templars. He even named a drink at Bad Weather the Shirley Templar. 

_ That was stupid _ , he thought,  _ You were just asking to be found with that one, Desmond.  _

Desmond briefly considered using the code he’d learned to unlock the door and going back into the animus. Maybe he’d find something interesting. Then he shook his head silently. 

_ No that’s a bad idea. _ He didn’t know how to work the animus or if it was dangerous. Besides he had no concept of time when he was in it and if Vidic found him there in the morning they’d change his door lock and maybe even post a guard. 

Desmond turned over again and lay still with his eyes closed, hoping sleep would find him soon.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)   
[My Assassin's Creed Tumblr](http://safetyandpeacenovice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
